Ember LeCourt/Relationships
COVEN MEMBERS Her relationships with each of the coven members came quiet fast. She joined the Coven and had to trust everyone as things got stirred up. It was made easier by the leader of the coven but after what had happened to her in her early life it wasn't a surprise that she was upturned by what was happening. AKERIA ''"You can make your own choice of course. But you're looking very lonely. You could use a family of your own. Aren't you just a little bit tempted to join?" '' ''-Akeria to Ember'' With '''Akeria''', the vampire, She was the first one to meet Akeria in the Coven considering she brought her into it. The Vampire became like a mother figure for her, helping her out; with food, clothes and other such things she needed and if Ember needed anyone to talk to at the beginning then she went to Akeria. Akeria continued to look after her whenever she could and keeping the boys from winding her up. The Vampire gave her space whens he needed it and she also gave her some good points and bad points to each of the other coven members to help her improve all her relationships with them. CHASE With''' ''''''Chase''', the fallen Angel, it became a crushing relationship, Ember was always curious about other Angels because of her mother being one. She hadn't been around other Angels in two hundred years so hearing that their was a Fallen Angel in the coven she was curious; although nervous to meet him. But after meeting him she developed a school girl crush on him, because of how nice he was. He would often defend her and give her nice compliments and she had never been exposed to someone that nice before. Although his feelings for her were quiet the opposite. He protected her in a little sister fashion and looked over her as if she were a younger sibling. CORONA ''"You don't need me defending you. You're a lot older than people think. Akeria may treat you like a child but you really need to be more confident in life. Like me"'' ''-Corona on Ember'' With the demon; '''Corona''' it was intreguing relationship, Ember was scared of the girl but only lightly and very nervous around her because of her flambouncy to flirt and tease her and also because of the Demon's she had met in the past, although she did have an amount of respect for the girl. She was confident and arrogant and everything that Ember couldn't possible be. Although she wished she could be. But as with all the members of the coven the helped and protected each other and when Ember needed it, Corona helped her. DANTE AND EVERETT With the werewolf boys it was quiet the opposite, they flirted with her and although she got embarressed easily and she was always told they were harmless by Akeria, it gave her an almost boost of self confidence. They flirted with her because she looked good. She had never really been used to people flirting with her because she had never really spent more than a little while in one place. The last time she had been flirted with was with the Angels and Demons; which had been mostly to wind each other up. She got on well with Dante as almost a best friend type of relationship formed and eventually with Everett, she was the first to find out he was gay. Everett was jealous of her relationship with Dante, he seemed to have it so easily with the Immortal so he tried to create a similar bond with her by telling her the truth. INGRID AND REAGAN ''"Your not good but then again you don't feel evil. It's like your inbetween. It would call to any faerie probably more than it does to me. You should be careful princess" '' ''-Raegan on Ember. '' Again with the faeries it was opposites, Ingrid was morbid and that sadness for life she could relate to even though it was in a different aspects, Ingrid and Embers relationship was one of friendliness although not completely, they didn't go out of each others way to talk to one another. Raegan on the other hand she liked to stay away from, there was a certain pull towards him just like there was between humans and faeries. He seemed to know the right words to say to make her come closer, but Raegan always spoke about how cold she was and how he could heat her up, not in the sexual sense since that wasn't want faeries were about. But it did make her curious around him and cautious. FALCON/LOKI The warlock was again an interesting relationship, she never understood what Warlocks and Witches really were and was curious abut that, he was always friendly, suggestive, firting with her and secretly he had feelings for her although he never acted while she was crushing on the fallen angel, so there relationship was still developing. Although he was lost at odds because whenever she would ask for a favour he would always give it too her. Eventually the Warlock broke and told her about his feelings and that was when things began to develop between them. Blood Eyes CALIX FREYDA DAUNTE BLAKE LILITH =